


He's a Survivor

by Bootsrcool



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Mild torture, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: Prompt: Imagine the governor being alive. He attacked the prison but survived with some of his men. He never stopped having his desire for revenge against Rick and Michonne. So he has been following them, watching their movements, until one day he kidnappes Carl because that’s his logic at the moment “Michonne killed my baby girl, I’ll kill your boy if you don’t bring her to me, Rick”.Imagine Rick BEGGING for Negan’s help and having to work together to save Carl.SO! I did a thing. Its not a very good one, but hopefully itll help me get over my writers block. (it didnt. I'm sorry.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> for those reading my other fics. They are NOT ABANDONED!!! I have a few chapters written up for one story, and none from a few others. I'm also working on another fic with undertale Papyrus/reader. That one is....going. very slowly. but its going!

Rick never had expected to be in this predicament before. Not in the three weeks he has been under Negan’s rule did he ever expect to be BEGGING the man to help him.

“You say you own us, well someone kidnapped my son, and he is, as you claim, yours.”

“Wait, the badass has been out badassed? Who could have been that badass?”

“P-please. Help me get Carl back.” Rick implored quietly.

“And what would you be willing to do to get him back, hmm? Would you kill for him? Oh, wait, don't answer that. Answer this. Would you kill one of your own for him? Would you split one of your friend's skull open to get him back?” Rick stared at him with wide eyes, not unlike the hopeless look he gave the same man the morning after killing Glenn and Abraham. Negan looked dead serious for a moment longer before his face broke out into a large grin. “Nah, i'm fucking with ya. ‘Course I’ll help out. Can't let the future serial killer die before becoming a serial killer, can we?” 

Negan whistled and two dozen men and woman came forward with guns, ready to fight. Rick gave him a relieved look and followed the baseball bat wielding man when he motioned for Rick and Aaron to follow. They surrounded a table, Negan taking the obvious head seat with Rick quickly taking the seat next to him.

“So! What's the situation?” Rick took a breath and began to speak.

Rick and Carl were out scavenging for the Saviors when Carl got kidnapped. They were separated inside a small industrial building when Rick heard his son yell. By the time Rick had gotten outside there were clouds of dust and dirt being thrown up from the tires of the truck taking off. When Rick got back to Alexandria, Gabriel had passed him a note that was posted on the front gate. When questioned about it, The guards had all said they hadn't seen anything, so it must have been done during the switch. 

“‘Give me Michonne, or you're son dies’?” Negan reads outloud. “What the fuck? That's the lamest way to negotiate. No creativity at all.” Negan shakes his head in disapproval. “Whelp. Guess we gotta teach someone some manners.”

In the next 20 minutes Negan had two trucks full of men and women ready to go retrieve the boy their leader hadn't been able to stop talking about since the kids visit to the compound. 

“Were headed to your little town to camp out and gain some intelligence. I’ll leave a few men a few miles out to search the area and see if there’s evidence of someone watching regularly, which sounds like the case. They will stay out there for a few days if necessary to find out who's watching you guys.”

That's exactly what happened. On the drive there, Rick had to answer questions on who he’d pissed off to warrant a kidnapping of his son. Rick shook his head, mentally and sometimes out loud listing off groups and names.

“Can't be the Claimers, we’d killed them all. Same with Terminus. People from the bar didn't know where we were.” 

“Whoa now, cowboy. Whose these Claimers? And, Terminus?”

Rick quickly outlined who the termites were, mentioning the fact they were cannibals, then glossed over the Claimers. That wasn't a moment Rick was proud of.

“Nope. You are leaving out some major details. I wanna know.” Rick hesitated and Negan jumped on that like a girl about to die of she didn't get fucked Right Now. “You better tell me, because we can easily leave Carl out there at this guy's mercy. Or maybe lack of.”

“They almost raped Carl.” Rick said quickly, trying to be as cooperative as possible. Negans face went from semi serious to stone cold.

“What.” Negan looked at Rick in the eye. “Happened.”

“There were five or six of em. Daryl had met up with them earlier, but I had a run in with them when my boy and michonne were scavenging. Had to kill one of ‘em after they came into the house we were staying in. The group was scattered after the-...”

“Rick. Tell me what happened.”

“The Governor!” Rick choked out. he has Carl!” Negan grabbed Rick;s face and made him face him.

“Tell me what happened. Then you're gonna tell me as much about this governor as you know. Then were gonna get your boy back.” Rick nodded and took a breath before continuing. When he was done, Negan was fuming and impressed at the same time.

“Hoooly shit! No wonder that kid is tough stuff. Shot his own mom, has grown up in this world. He sure is a survivor.”

Rick nodded, a small smile appearing on his face before he cleared it to a blank mask. Or as blank as Rick can make it.

“Okay! Tell me about this governor.”

 

Carl woke up to darkness and the smell of must and dirt. He tried to keep his breathing as even as he can, taking a quick inventory of his body. He had a pain on his head, likely from whatever had knocked him out. He had some cuts on his face too. There were sore spots on his torso, but most of those were nothing new. His wrists were tied behind his back and he was sat in what must have been a chair. His feet, Carl noticed, were not tied down and were loose. That's one advantage, he thought to himself.

“Ah, you're finally awake.”

Carls breath hitched.

Of course. This bastard just won't die.

And then the bag over his head was removed and he was staring at a sorry sight.

There stood the Governor in all his messy, dirt covered self. his eyepatch was missing, letting the world see the scarred eye. He still had a leather jacket on. Carl wondered how hard it was to clean his family’s blood off that thing.

The room he was in was dark except for the bit of light slipping in through a small dust covered window. He could just make out a gun on a table under the window.

“So. You're Rick’s kid, huh? Surprised a thing like you is still alive. Not that you will be for long.” The man walked over to the table and picked up the gun. “Do ya see this? This is the gun Herschel had on him when I took him captive.” Carl glared at the man and the fucker laughed. “Hey now. That's not nice.” 

The next instant, Carl groaned out in pain. It took him a few moments to realize he had been shot.

The Governor’s arm dropped to his side as he examined the hole in Carls thigh. “Is that where I shot your father? Oh, but I remember you shooting me before in the shoulder. How about I return the favor?”

With another bang, Carl muffled his scream into the opposite shoulder that now hosts a bullet.

“There we go. I’m even with you.”

“How about you let me go then asshole.” Carl spat.

“That's not gonna happen. You see, Michonne killed my little girl. So, in return, I’m gonna rough you up some. I've witnessed how she cares for you. This’ll hurt her some, then I’ll hurt her a lot.”

“Fuck you.”

The man smirked. “The opposite can be arranged.” Carl paled at that and shut his mouth, not making a sound. “Nobody should be by for another day or two. In the meantime, I have things to be seen to.” And with that, Carl got knocked out. Again.

When he woke up next, he was being shoved into someone's arms and the sound of gunfire was surrounding him. Carl started fighting as soon as he was aware enough. He froze up when he heard a familiar voice talking into his ear.

“That's it. You're safe now, you little badass. Not gonna let anyone hurt you again.” Carl kinda clung to the leader of the Saviors for a moment before hearing his father's voice. 

“CARL!!” Carl looked up to Negan and saw the worry in his eyes before looking for his dad. There he was, dragging the man who had tormented their group for months and now making a comeback months later. Some of the Saviors were around pointing their guns at various other men. He watched as Rick shoved the man to his knees and looked to Negan and Carl. Carl felt Negan nod and Rick pulled a gun out and shot the man dead right between his eyes.

“Well, now that that's over, let go and get this badass to a doctor.” Carl laughed and collapsed back into Negan, just, somehow trusting that he’ll be alright.

 

Carl had to get two bullets removed from his body. He also had multiple cuts all over his face from what was suspected as a glass bottle being smashed over his head. To keep an eye out for concussion and infections, Carl stayed with Negan for the next week. Negan also went a bit easier on Alexandria with their deadlines. Actually, Negan was surprisingly very good to the group after Carl was rescued. Daryl was set free. Carl had medications and a qualified doctor that they hadn't had back home. Rick had also struck a new agreement with Negan that they would be asked to get certain supplies they needed. Carl and Negan also bonded. 

Very closely.

Two weeks after the rescue when Carl was back in Alexandria, he was surprised to see Negan dropping by for a visit. They walked around the community like the first time they were together here. Carl even helped make a mac and cheese dish with the man. They talked, mostly about Before. Carl told Negan some stories about his dad and Shane, and Negan told him about the good times he had when he was a kid. He also told him a bit about Lucille. Negan dropped by once or twice a week to visit with Carl and some other people saw a different side to the man.

Months later, when a group not unlike the claimers had kidnapped a group of Saviors and was holding Negan hostage, Carl returned the favour of saving HIS ass, going in and decimating the group with a few of Negans trusted group and his father. As Carl helped Negan back to his room after being seen to the doctor, getting his sprained ankle treated, Negan was surprised when Carl gave the man a chaste kiss to his lips.

“What was that for?” He asked in surprise.

Carl smirked, replying with a shrug and laying down on the bed next to the man. “No reason.”

“Uh-huh.” Negan rolled over and kissed the hell outta the teen.

**Author's Note:**

> come see mah art and stuff at Bootsrcool.tumblr.com


End file.
